


Sunday Morning 2.0

by mickey2k14



Series: Sunday Morning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Comeplay, Fraternities & Sororities, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Jordan hasn't thought about bottoming. Because he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning 2.0

It's not that Jordan hasn't thought about bottoming.

 

Because he has but it's the sort of idea that comes and goes without him chasing it because that's all it is, a small thought in the back of his mind. He isn't particularly invested in it and he thinks about a lot of different things like dinosaurs and adopting a few quokkas for the frat so it's not as if it's some forbidden desire he's hiding. It's just something that comes to him at times like this, when they're lying on his bed after some lazy sex, pleasantly sated and relaxed.

 

"I'll get a washcloth," he says, pushing himself up a few minutes later.

 

"No," Stiles whines, making grabby hands in his direction, "stay and cuddle."

 

"You hate it when you have dried come on you," he points out, "we can cuddle when you're no longer gross."

 

"I'm a fucking gift all the time."

 

Derek huffs a laugh and Jordan shares an amused look with him before getting the washcloth.

 

He runs it under hot water and wrings it out, coming back to wipe Stiles off because he's a mess with come on his back and chest. Always tired after sex, Stiles lets him move his body so he can get the worst of it before it starts drying into crusts and that's how he ends up with a perfect view of his ass, still slightly puffy and leaking their come.

 

"Shit, that's hot," he says, abandoning his task in favour of pressing a finger against his rim, watching as it flutters under him.

 

Stiles hisses, even as he tries to suck him in.

 

"What a needy little kitten, didn't we fill you enough already?"

 

Derek moves over to get a better view of what he's doing, settling back on his heels and watching as Jordan plays with Stiles, not intending to interrupt. Because it's no secret between the three of them that Jordan likes what follows after sex when Stiles is too tired to be mouthy, just soft and pliant, and his hole is wet and leaking, come oozing out and running down his balls.

 

They don't ask him to explain his fascination with it, and he doesn't think he could, but it's only in times like this when he honestly humours the idea of being a bottom.

 

He doesn't think on it for too long, not when he's got Stiles whining and desperate under him, and he forgets about it because he's got better things to occupy his mind with. Like how best to take Stiles apart, maybe he could whisper filth in his ear and finger him until he comes or he could get his tongue inside and fuck him to an orgasm. Both of them sound incredibly appealing and he thinks he should reward his boy for begging so beautifully.

 

"If you were a good slut, you'd be spreading your cheeks for me."

 

Stiles almost hits his head on the bedside table with his eagerness to comply but Derek catches him and pulls him back up with firm hands around his chest. He must do something else, too, because Stiles yelps and arches his back to lean closer to him.

 

"Geez, Derek, what are you doing to him?"

 

He grins, "It's not my fault that someone here has sensitive nipples."

 

Jordan tilts his head as he looks at the picture in front of him, watches the flush that spreads up Stiles' skin and the way his mouth parts, "You should probably shut him up if you're playing with him like that, the whole frat will hear him otherwise."

 

"Are you telling me to gag him with my dick?"

 

"That's crude. He'd like that, though," he adds, "I bet our baby's absolutely drooling for it, such a fucking slut for some dick. Does that sound good, Stiles, do you want to suck Derek off, have him come all over your face and down your throat?"

 

Stiles groans.

 

Derek grins at the invitation, wasting no time at all in positioning himself but that's still not fast enough for Stiles who nuzzles at his crotch, at the heady scent he finds there. He starts off slow, little kitten licks that are at odds with his lewdness before he needs to taste and then he's trying to fit the whole of Derek in his mouth, even though past experience has taught him that he can't. He gets points for trying, though, and Jordan can personally swear by how good Stiles is with his tongue.

 

"Such a good boy for us, Stiles, so fucking needy and desperate even though we fucked you already. Greedy thing like you just needs a cock in him all the time," he hooked a finger against his rim, letting his nail scrape against the sensitive skin, "I bet you'd like that, being filled from both ends, having us absolutely _wreck_ you."

 

He can't see Stiles' face but he knows that his pupils are dark and blown, his lips plump and parted as he groans because he's seen his glassy sex face enough times. He still can't get enough of it.

 

He doesn't end up fucking Stiles, not when he's taken him once already, so he fingers him instead to completion. It doesn't take long, not when Stiles is already loose from earlier and Derek is fucking his face with increasing desperation as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. He comes with a choked off cry and Stiles makes some sort of noise, incoherent but very clearly pleased.

 

"Good boy, Stiles," Jordan says fondly, patting his cheek, "you did well."

 

Stiles grins up at him, soft and dopey, and Jordan would kiss him and cuddle if their relationship was like that. It's not, though, so they stay for ten minutes before they make their excuses and leave because their arrangement is for casual sex and nothing more than that. It's satisfying, and Jordan loves it, but he'd be lying if he said he felt completely comfortable because there's no stability and he feels him being the dominant one is the only certainty in their relationship.

 

He's mature enough that he's no longer focussed on chasing his own orgasm and he's the oldest so it's his role to look after them. It's something that he enjoys, because why else would anyone run for ADX President if they didn't like responsibility, and he's happy with what he has.

 

Pizza never fails to make him more happy, though, and he stumbles into the kitchen to get the leftovers in the fridge.

 

"Hey," Isaac says, immediately stealing a slice of pizza, "I heard you guys this morning."

 

Jordan groans, "That's absolutely mortifying, what did you hear?"

 

"I learnt our president has a surprisingly dirty mouth," he grins, wicked and teasing, "like, shit, I thought you'd be a gentleman in bed."

 

"I am a gentleman but Stiles likes when I talk dirty to him."

 

Isaac frowns, "But do _you_ like it? You're always looking after us and putting us first but what you want matters, too, and you shouldn't ignore that."

 

It's sweet and Jordan can't help but smile, "Thanks, Isaac, but I'm not as selfless as you think. I am definitely getting something out of this arrangement."

 

He leers, "Yeah, I know."

 

"I've created a monster," Jordan says, "you were such an innocent little cherub when I first met you in pledge week."

 

Isaac's a second year so he joined the brotherhood after Jordan and he still remembers seeing him with his ridiculous long sleeves and jeans when it was one of the hottest days of the year. And ADX boys were normally pretty respectful of boundaries but it was pledge week and they'd had him strip down for the first challenge because the boy would get fucking heatstroke otherwise.

 

They hadn't liked what they'd seen.

 

Because, if there was one rule about fraternities, it was that they looked after their own and ADX had enough alumni and money to do something about a child abuser. Isaac had been pathetically grateful to them afterwards but it'd been him who'd taken the first step by coming to uni and they'd just been decent human beings. It'd taken him a while to be persuaded of the fact and, now, he was assured of that.

 

"Seriously," he says, stealing the last slice of pizza, "I never took you for the casual sex kind of guy, you're the kind who wants to look after someone and you need stability."

 

"You're scary in how perceptive you are."

 

"It's Derek and Stiles, right?" he asks, and continues on when he nods, "Maybe you should talk to them because we all know that Derek doesn't use his words that much and I've met Stiles and he's talkative, sure, but he doesn't say a lot about himself. Try bring it up and you might be surprised."

 

Jordan pulls a face. "Eh, no."

 

Isaac rolls his eyes, shoving at him, "Do it or I'll eat all the pizza."

 

"You just did."

 

"Well, I'll do something worse then. Trust me, I can think of it."

 

He doesn't doubt him.

 

But for all Isaac's hit the gym and gained some muscle, he still looks like a cute little puppy baring his teeth. There's no real threat there and Jordan doesn't need to listen to him but he's an adult and that means talking about things. And he can't deny that talking is a good thing because that's what led to them doing away with condoms and barebacking.

 

So the next time Derek and Stiles come over, he says, "I have a proposition."

 

Stiles leans forward with interest, "Oh, good, I like your ideas. They always lead to the best sex."

 

"Exclusivity," he says because he wants to get it out of they way as quickly as possible, "I think it's worth thinking about."

 

Derek frowns, "Aren't we exclusive already?"

 

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, "we stopped using condoms, I thought that meant we weren't taking other people into our beds."

 

They both turn to look at him, displeased.

 

"No," Jordan says quickly, holding his hands up, "I haven't been sleeping with anyone, either, I just wanted to make it clear."

 

Stiles grins at that, "You're an idiot, Jordan, were you worried about that? We definitely aren't that blasé about the dangers of unsafe sex and we wouldn't do that to anyone."

 

Derek's still looking at him but he looks speculative more than anything else, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

 

"Well, if we're exclusive already, we might as well just date or something," he tries for casual but he's not sure he succeeds.

 

His boys smile anyway and, after they talk about it, he's not sure why he ever worried in the first place. They have their first date a few weeks later, when they're all free, and it's horrific because Stiles spills his food and Jordan orders a curry dish that proves too spicy for him and he spends the rest of the night getting progressively drunker as he tries to cool his mouth. Derek looks mildly horrified by it all because Jordan gets handsy but Stiles think it's hilarious.

 

Jordan, vaguely, remembers thinking it's a damn good first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! I'm not particularly active but I'm excited. :L
> 
>  [ LINK](http://crookedlyzanystrawberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
